Fuego y hielo
by Katescape
Summary: Podrías ignorarla una vez más y ella no repararía en tu presencia, pero no lo haces. Escoges las palabras cuidadosamente; tienes que atacarle en donde más le duela. Meditas un segundo tu acusación y comienzas el juego.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica y Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama. Y puede que esto hubiese pasado de verdad.

**Nota inicial:** Sé que pensaréis que me he vuelto loca y posiblemente tengáis razón. Solo puedo decir que me ha encantado escribirlo, aunque sea una defensa muy pobre. Y que se lo dedico a mi Regulus particular.

**Aclaración musical:** Ya sé que la canción es de Eminem, pero esa versión (la de "A skylit drive") me parece aun mejor que la original. Os recomiendo que la busquéis y escuchéis, porque merece la pena, de verdad.

* * *

**Fuego y hielo**

* * *

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it._

**Love the way you lie; A skylit drive**

* * *

****La escuchas llorar incluso antes de doblar la esquina de las mazmorras, camino a tu Sala Común. Es un llanto lastimero y desgarrador. Desesperado, pero a la vez bajito, como si no quisiese que nadie reparase en su presencia. Pero tú lo reconoces. Lo has escuchado bastantes veces más de las que te gustaría admitir y nunca has hecho nada al respecto. No por timidez, ni siquiera por vergüenza. No has hecho nada porque, aunque oír el sonido de cada lágrima cayendo sobre su jersey hace que algo te estrangule por dentro, también provoca en ti una satisfacción ligeramente enfermiza.

Podrías ignorarla una vez más y ella no repararía en tu presencia. Sabes que no está ahí por ti, sino por un león con gafas que seguramente se esté pavoneando por el colegio por alguna hazaña acometida. No siempre fue así. Con el paso de los años has aprendido a diferenciar cuándo las murallas aparentemente infranqueables que ella había construido a su alrededor se derrumbaban por él y cuándo era porque la presión de ser "perfecta" la superaba. No has querido hacerlo; tu intención nunca fue la de conocerla un poco más. Achacas esa información adquirida a que siempre llora demasiado alto, es demasiado estridente y su pelo se hace notar demasiado, incluso como ahora, en la penumbra.

Su pelo. Su melena pelirroja cae desordenadamente sobre las rodillas, a las que se abraza como si fuesen la última tabla de madera en el mar. Algunos mechones están ya empapados por las lágrimas y se pegan a sus mejillas, moviéndose al ritmo que los sollozos arrancan a sus hombros. No le ves la cara, pero adivinas que estará tan roja como ese maldito pelo que hace honor a su Casa y sus ojos se habrán aclarado, como siempre le pasa cuando llora. Verde claro, como una pradera cuando va a empezar el otoño. Un verde diferente y triste, como su ánimo.

Cuadras la mandíbula. No puedes imaginar un espectáculo más grotesco. Te paras delante de ella, mirándola con altanería a pesar de saber que ella no ha reparado en tu presencia. Escoges las palabras cuidadosamente; tienes que atacarle a donde más le duela. Te pasas la lengua por el labio superior, meditando un segundo tu acusación.

—Vaya, Evans, no sabía que los prefectos también podían saltarse el toque de queda.

Tu voz llega a ella arrogante y fría, como una daga. Pero lejos de clavársele y hundirle más en la miseria en la que se esté rebozando, levanta la vista y te mira un momento desconcertada. Desubicada. Como si no supiese quién eres o qué haces ahí. Como si se hubiese metido tanto en su mundo que el resto del universo hubiese dejado de existir, y ahora que baja de nuevo a la realidad no sabe qué ha pasado en los minutos u horas anteriores.

Pero se recompone, como siempre hace. Alza la barbilla y te taladra con sus ojos acuosos, de ese verde desvaído que tanto te gusta ver. Ya no le tiemblan ni los hombros, ni los labios, ni se escucha el sonido de ningún sollozo saliendo de su garganta. Es un efecto inmediato. Si se siente amenazada, siempre reconstruye sus defensas rápidamente. Y, más, si quien va dando pequeños golpes en su muralla es una serpiente, como tú.

Se levanta, para quedar a tu altura, dejándote patente que tienes un año menos que ella y que no vas a poder seguir mirándola por encima del hombro. Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, como abrazándose e infundiéndose ánimos. Tú bien sabes que la razón es otra.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Black.

Una acusación demasiado pobre que te hace soltar una carcajada modulada. Esperabas más, y sobretodo de ella. Habéis mantenido peleas dialécticas más cargadas de contenido, que eso. Quizás debas ir por otras vías. Atacar a sus puntos débiles.

—Yo vengo del despacho del profesor Slughorn —enarcas una ceja, dejando patente que te da igual que no se lo crea. Lejos de ser mentira, además, nunca se atrevería a cuestionar a su profesor favorito.

Y lo dejas ahí. Una explicación simple, que sabes que consigue enervarla un poco, al ver que no tiene defensa alguna. No va a excusarse, porque sabe que está por encima de ti. Por mucho que su linaje de sangre sea más que dudoso, nunca te atreverías a delatarla. Aunque los leones se empeñen en difundirlo, las serpientes no sois unas chivatas. Al menos, no todas. Tú, desde luego, no. Sabes cómo resolver tus problemas; desde los más delicados, como ese que adorna tu antebrazo desde hace poco más de un mes, hasta los más nimios, como una prefecta a deshoras por el pasillo que lleva a tu Sala Común.

Pero eso ella no lo sabe. Lo único que tiene claro es que no eres como tu hermano. O eso te parece a ti. Puede que dentro de esa cabeza pelirroja haya datos sobre ti que ni tú mismo conoces. Nunca lo sabrás.

—Bien, tu visita ha concluido. Ve a tu Sala Común antes de que le reste puntos a Slytherin —lo dice con tono amenazante, instándote a dejarla sola de nuevo.

No eres de los que pelean, de los que se mantienen hurgando en la herida cuando algo no les reporta beneficios. Pero hay algo que te mantiene pegado a tu sitio, sonriendo cuando ves que la pelirroja va perdiendo sus papeles. Una satisfacción te inunda por dentro, animándote a seguir.

—¿Restarme puntos? Si lo hicieses, te delatarías a ti misma, Evans. Ya te he dicho mi excusa, ¿cuál es la tuya?

Puedes ver la ira refulgiendo en sus ojos verdes, que van recuperando el color, dando paso a un verde más brillante que odias. Más oscuro, más Slytherin. Aprieta los puños a los lados de su tronco y frunce mucho el ceño, casi exageradamente. Tendría que darte miedo, o eso es lo que ella pretende, pero lo único que te provoca es que tu sonrisa de suficiencia se ensanche. Te está dando la razón de una forma tan fácil que te preguntas por qué lo habrás siquiera empezado todo.

Respira fuertemente, de manera entrecortada. Adelanta una mano, señalándote con el dedo índice, mientras habla entre dientes.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerme en evidencia, Black. Recuerda que soy prefecta.

Te da con el dedo en el pecho y tu sonrisa se desvanece, dejando paso a una mueca de asco. Sin saber cómo —o sabiéndolo demasiado bien—, el juego ha traspasado unos límites que habías marcado muy claramente. Le apartas la mano con un manotazo, rompiendo el contacto entre los dos. Ella ni se inmuta; ya se lo esperaba. Te ha visto hacerlo demasiadas veces, como también sabe lo que va a venir a continuación. Sabe que ese gesto no viene dado por la incomodidad del contacto humano, sino por unas convicciones fuertemente arraigadas, tanto a tu mente como a tu piel. Ella no conoce todos los detalles, pero los intuye, a pesar de que tú no lo sepas. Y, aun así, sigue mirándote desafiante, como instándote a que cojas la varita y la tortures ahí mismo, en medio del colegio.

—No te atrevas a tocarme, sangre sucia —dices, amenazadoramente, en su lugar.

Nunca atacarías a nadie dentro de Hogwarts. Eres más cauto que eso, pero ella no lo sabe. Y, a pesar de esperarlo, no puedes ver un atisbo siquiera de miedo en sus ojos, que ya han adquirido por completo ese repugnante color verde botella que tanto atrae a todo el mundo. A ti se te antoja vulgar y carente de vida, a pesar de brillar bajo la luz de las antorchas.

Tu comentario, tu referencia a su linaje de sangre, le ofende aunque intente ocultarlo. Puedes ver el dolor bailando en sus irises, aunque esta vez es diferente al anterior. Este no le hará llorar, sino que acumulará su rabia hasta que explote de alguna manera. No delante de ti, eso desde luego. Nunca admitiría sus debilidades delante de una serpiente, y menos si eres tú. Al menos, no conscientemente.

Se da la vuelta, respirando hondo y alzando la barbilla de nuevo, dejando patente que le dan igual tus palabras, que ella está por encima de todo eso. Y se va. Ni muy rápido, ni demasiado lento. Con un paso angustioso, como si se debatiese entre volver o huir para poder perderse en los brazos de la ira. Como si una parte de ella esperase que la frenases y pudieseis continuar con vuestra trifulca.

No lo vas a hacer. Cuando su melena pelirroja se pierde en la esquina, tú también respiras hondo y te giras sobre tus talones siguiendo el camino que habías iniciado hacía unos minutos. No vas a pararla, porque ya has conseguido lo que querías, aunque ese acto haya dejado un sabor agridulce en tu interior. Pero eso ya lo sabías, antes de iniciar el juego, como también sabías las consecuencias de este.

Lily Evans siempre renace de sus cenizas, como un fénix. Igual que tú, Regulus Black, siempre aguardas, como un gerifalte, para intentar sofocar esas llamas con tu helada aura y capturar un trocito de su alma. A pesar de que eso, debido a vuestra condición contraria, te mate un poco con cada encuentro.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Llamadme badficker, pero esto ocurrió y con que yo lo sepa, y ahora vosotros, basta en el mundo. (Y con que lo elucubrásemos Regulus y Lily, pues también, que para algo somos las mentes maestras de esto. Espero que te guste, Anna). Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros también (y sí, lo siento, debo long-fics, os dejo mandarme privados-bomba) a pesar de lo... bizarro de la situación. Y que lo hayáis entendido, claro. Me encantará saber vuestra opinión en comentarios, así que ya sabéis.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
